Mass extinctions
An extinction event (also known as a mass extinction or biotic crisis) is a widespread and rapid decrease in the on . Such an event is identified by a sharp change in the diversity and abundance of s. It occurs when the rate of increases with respect to the rate of . Estimates of the number of major mass extinctions in the last 540 million years range from as few as five to more than twenty. These differences stem from the threshold chosen for describing an extinction event as "major", and the data chosen to measure past diversity. occurs at an uneven rate. Based on the , the on Earth is about two to five of s every million years. Marine fossils are mostly used to measure extinction rates because of their superior fossil record and stratigraphic range compared to s. Extinction Species go extinct constantly as environments change, as organisms compete for environmental niches, and as genetic mutation leads to the rise of new species from older ones. Occasionally biodiversity on Earth takes a hit in the form of a in which the extinction rate is much higher than usual. A large extinction-event often represents an accumulation of smaller extinction- events that take place in a relatively brief period of time. The first known mass extinction in earth's history was the 2.4 billion years ago. That event led to the loss of most of the planet's s. Researchers have identified five major extinction events in earth's history since: * End of the : 440 million years ago, 86% of all species lost, including s * Late : 375 million years ago, 75% of species lost, including most s * End of the , "The Great Dying": 251 million years ago, 96% of species lost, including s, and most extant trees and s * End of the : 200 million years ago, 80% of species lost, including all of the s * End of the : 66 million years ago, 76% of species lost, including all of the s, s, s, s, s, and nonavian s (Dates and percentages represent estimates.) Smaller extinction-events have occurred in the periods between these larger catastrophes, with some standing at the delineation points of the periods and epochs recognized by scientists in . The event is currently under way. Factors in mass extinctions include , changes in atmospheric and marine , and other aspects of , changes in , changes in , and s. Patterns in frequency It has been suggested variously that extinction events occurred periodically, every 26 to 30 million years, or that diversity fluctuates episodically every ~62 million years. Various ideas attempt to explain the supposed pattern, including the presence of a to the sun, oscillations in the galactic plane, or passage through the Milky Way's spiral arms. However, other authors have concluded that the data on marine mass extinctions do not fit with the idea that mass extinctions are periodic, or that ecosystems gradually build up to a point at which a mass extinction is inevitable. Many of the proposed correlations have been argued to be spurious. Others have argued that there is strong evidence supporting periodicity in a variety of records, and additional evidence in the form of coincident periodic variation in nonbiological geochemical variables. Mass extinctions are thought to result when a long-term stress is compounded by a short-term shock. Over the course of the , individual taxa appear to be less likely to become extinct at any time, which may reflect more robust food webs as well as less extinction-prone species and other factors such as continental distribution. However, even after accounting for sampling bias, there does appear to be a gradual decrease in extinction and origination rates during the Phanerozoic. This may represent the fact that groups with higher turnover rates are more likely to become extinct by chance; or it may be an artefact of taxonomy: families tend to become more speciose, therefore less prone to extinction, over time; and larger taxonomic groups (by definition) appear earlier in geological time. It has also been suggested that the oceans have gradually become more hospitable to life over the last 500 million years, and thus less vulnerable to mass extinctions, but susceptibility to extinction at a taxonomic level does not appear to make mass extinctions more or less probable. Category:Life